


Kellins boring books

by Artemist



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Cuties, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, cuddles&snuggles, sleppy vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemist/pseuds/Artemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy couch cuddles and books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kellins boring books

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend cause she loves my writing and likes Kellic, so bro if you ever stumble upon this know that it's for you.
> 
> Comments& feedback is always appreciated!

Kellin was relaxing on the soft black couch with a good book and a huge steaming cup of coffee when Vic plopped down next to him. "What'cha reading?" He asked, big brown eyes sparkling with curiosity . "The price to pay" Kellin answered his eyes still glued to the book.

Vic let out a thoughtful "Hmm..." As he shuffled closer and closer as the seconds ticked by, 'till he was pressed to Kellin from shoulder to the knee. Kellin had years of experience with Vic to know what was coming next so the blue-eyed man let out an exasperated sigh. Pretending that the closeness was bothering him he tried to conceal a smile by focusing back on his book.

But Kellin wasn't the only one with years worth of experience and that's why Vic just snuggled even closer, lifting Kellin's arm he burrowed as close as he could to the strong chest. After he got comfortable the golden-skinned man took the arm he lifted, and wrapped it around himself. "Is it good?" Vic yawned half way trough the question.

Kelling hugged his boyfriend closer to himself "It is, I often have to remind myself that the book is based on a true event." His hand started combing trough the brown-eyed mans dark hair, massaging his scalp. "What's it 'bout?" Vic asked sleepily pushing into the soothing touch.

Kellin chuckled slightly cause of Vic's antics, discharging the book on the wooden coffee table he put the other arm around his sleepy boyfriend and hugged him tighter. "Well first things first: you're too tired to really follow the plot"

" 'm not tired" Vic mumbled snuggling into Kellin some more by rubbing his cheek on the blue-eyed mans chest. Kellin couldn't help smiling, Vic was always especially cute when sleepy. "And second: it's one of those... how do you call them again?- _Kellin's-boring-'grownup'-books_ "

The man was just starting to really get into his triad when he heard a soft snore. Kellin stopped talking all-together in favor to look at the sleeping man in his arms, Vic's mouth was slightly open and he snuffled a bit making Kellin go 'awww' in his head.

"This just confirms the first thing I said" He whispered before pressing a kiss to Vic's temple and carrying him the their bedroom.

Kellin gently laid the dark-skinned man on the bed, tucking him in before getting ready for bed himself, when he was done he joined his lover. He snuggled closer to Vic, kissing the nape of his neck and soon after Kellin joined Vic in dream land.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I'm always up for some prompts, so feel free to send them to me on my tumblr http://loveartemist.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
